Christening the Wood
by Eternal Contradiction
Summary: A short MirKag story. "Sliding off the splintering wood, he sat on the soaked grass, unheeding and almost grateful to the chilling dampness soaking through his clothes."
1. Christening the Wood

This story is to tide me over before I put out my Mir/Kag series. Aren't they such a cute couple?

* * *

  
  
Her long legs. That skimpy skirt.

He turned his head to gaze into the forest on his left. The vibrant greens, so similar to the image he was trying to avoid, did nothing to dispel his mood. Perched on a rotten log which was undoubtedly infested with rot and insects, he clasped his hands together and tried to ignore the cool rain falling on their motley group.

A wet white shirt.

He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable on the log. Sliding off the splintering wood, he sat on the soaked grass, unheeding and almost grateful to the chilling dampness soaking through his clothes. A long, simple blade of grass caught his attention, and he picked it from the ground. Drops of water dripped from it as he twirled it with his fingers.

A solitary bead of water trailing down her neck.

Oh to be that droplet. Or better yet, he mused, to lick the cool water from her warm skin. She'd shiver and cling to him, pressing her breasts against his chest and urge him on. He'd kiss her and run his hand up her smooth thigh, touching and teasing her warmth. Maybe add a little bit of rubbing too. He'd make her wetter than the spring rain, and oh, that tree over there was looking like a pretty good prospect.

"Miroku-sama, would you like some chocolate? I managed to wrestle the last piece away from Sango. That girl has a mean left hook."

He was tempted to make a dazed noise, like 'Huh? Wha?,' but since it wasn't one of his characteristics, she'd immediately know something was wrong. Or, well, he'd feel conspicuous at least. He seriously needed to train more; he could have sworn she wasn't there a second ago.

She sat beside him and offered the bar of chocolate. He broke it in half and offered some in return. She refused. It was all so uncomplicated.

"I didn't know whether to disturb you. You looked deep in thought." She smiled that innocently and lovely smile he had begun to resent as well as appreciate and he couldn't help but smirk back. She was prompting him to answer, but he'd feel more comfortable if he didn't have to. He paused for a moment, instinctively knowing the answer 'I was thinking you and me copulating against that tree' wouldn't go over that well. He might score a point for rhyming.

"I was speculating whether I could willingly pass this curse on to an offspring. Sometimes it appears the easiest solution would be to let the line die. But that is neither here nor there, Kagome-sama. You look frozen, would you like the lend of some of my clothes?" He smiled charmingly.

"No. Keep them on." She rose from her crouching position on the ground. "By the way, chocolate is an aphrodisiac. I just thought you'd like that fact." She winked and walked away, inviting him to watch the gentle sway of her hips.

Aphrodisiac. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight! He grinned that feral grin that had girls swooning and went back to his daydream, this time including oozing melted chocolate.

©RelenaFanel


	2. Seeing in Blindness

Liquid. Vapour.

A large claw arched through the air at him, ripping and tearing at flesh, bone and muscles. His blood splashed and sprayed dramatically in the air, speckling against the skin of the young girl running towards him. Another liquid sprayed from the beast they were battling, hitting him directly in the face. He ceased worrying about the minor gaping wound on his chest, and focused on Kagome for a split seconds, the words 'temporary blindness' running through his brain like a mutt after it's tail.

He was in deep manure.

He could see the talons swiping at him, a large blur looming above his head, before he was bodily slammed into. Sango's boomerang whistled overhead. He tried to open his eyes. It took him a second to realize they were already open. The beast screeched and lumbered in the opposite direction. Inuyasha bellowed obscenities and threats as he gave chase, calling the demon every cowardly name in the book, and some that weren't.

Light feet padded by his head. Sango called for her pet demon, a ritual he was unsurprisingly familiar with. She flew off, never wanting to leave Inuyasha to the slaying alone. That only left the lovely female splayed on top of him. He'd have to thank her later for jumping him. Not only did he enjoy it immensely, but she probably saved him from further injury.

Though he was blinded, he wasn't missing anything.

"Miroku-sama?"

He could feel her kneeling over him, hands clasped on his shoulders as she shook him gently. It was ironic how he had warned them all of the beast's venom, only to get sprayed by it. The poison wasn't strong, wearing off after a few minutes, but it was deadly enough if the victim couldn't see to get away from the beast. All he had to do was wait for his sight to return. In response to Kagome's inquiry, he brought his hand up to grope her backside. She'd get the intended message that he was fine.

Unfortunately he missed her altogether and ended up groping the air in vain. He ceased the hand movements, hoping she hadn't noticed.

"Your eyes look all distant and unfocused. You can't see, can you?" She started to dab at the itching residue on his face with her soft cotton sleeve. "There's a stream over there. I think we should go try to wash you off."

She stood up and stooped over to help him up. "I believe that would be ideal, Kagome-sama." He let himself be navigated over the terrain. Kagome kept up a light conversation with him, intersecting directions when they came across a rock or a pit. Her voice was a deliberate attempt to comfort him and he was thankful for it.

They both stumbled over a rock and he groped her… accidentally of course.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, you were the one slacking on your job." She deliberately let him walk into a small hole and he wavered, arms flailing wildly around. It was his turn to call out an indignant 'hey!'

She giggled a little and looped her arm through his. "We're almost there."

"Would you do me the honour of joining me in the water… naked?"

She swatted at him lightly.

"Here we go. Sit down." She kept a vising grip on his arm, hindering rather than helping his descent to the ground, but he didn't want her to let go. She left him for a moment. He could hear her shuffle over a few feet and return. A cool cloth was draped across his irritated eyes.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll be back in a bit. I just want to get something to stop the bleeding on that chest wound."

He sensed her stand up and desperately grabbed for her leg. "No. Don't go!" Pathetic as it was, he couldn't bear the thought of being alone in this vulnerable state. She knelt back beside him and flipped over the cloth on his eyes.

"Would you like some more water for your eyes? To drink?"

"No thanks."

They settled into an uncomfortable silence. This was not what Miroku wanted when he asked her to stay. So he broke the quietness. "If you were blind, what would you miss the most?"

"Not being able to see the beautiful and natural colors of the world, I guess. You?"

"A gorgeous smile from the woman I love."

"You'd have to meet her first."

"Who says I haven't?" He tried to put enough innuendo in the sentence to sound glib. He had the feeling he failed miserably.

She didn't seem to know how to take that, and so changed the subject slightly.

"I don't think I'd be able to be blind. The eternal darkness would scare me." She answered frankly, clasping his hand.

He knew that. That's why he hadn't ducked to avoid the poisonous spray.

Miroku sat up, dislodging the cloth over his face. He could make out faint details and was almost re-blinded by the sun shining in his eyes. He focused on her face and she smiled in pure joy, looking like a lovely and gifted angel after a trip to hell. Miroku tightened his grasp on her hand and couldn't help but grin back like usual.

After all, he wasn't blind.

©RelenaFanel2004


End file.
